


El Ritz, un restaurante

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Good Omens (tv show), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Español | Spanish, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lo que pasó después del brindis, Los empleados del Ritz shipean a los Ineffable husbands, M/M, The Ritz employees ships Ineffable husbands, What happened after the toast
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: Durante años los empleados del Ritz no han dejado de observar a esa extraña pareja. Sus gestos, sus miradas, todo indica que son pareja. Pero un brindis les hace preguntarse si sus suposiciones son correctas, después de todo.¿Son amantes, esposos, o solo amigos?OEl fandom inefable representado en la nómina del Ritz.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	El Ritz, un restaurante

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic para el fictober 2020. En la introducción (entrada previa) está la lista que estoy siguiendo.
> 
> Good Omens, Aziraphale y Crowley son personajes de Terry Prattchet y Neil Gaiman. No pretendo lucrar con ellos, solo escribo por diversión. 
> 
> Los demás personajes no llegan ni a oc.

Dicen que el término "lujoso" no se le dió al Ritz, sino que se acuñó por el Ritz.1 No solo el hotel deslumbraba, su restaurante brillaba por sí mismo y no importaba cuanto tiempo se llevara frecuentandolo, uno nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse al deslumbrante ambiente que predominaba en el. 

Desde la espléndida decoración estilo Luis XVI con adornos dorados, hasta la encantadora terraza que daba al St. James. No solo era esto lo que le daba prestigio, sino la comida de primera calidad, el emplatado, los vinos... 

Y la atención al cliente. Los meseros se preciaban de tenerlo todo a punto, de no demorar más de lo necesario en llevar el plato a la mesa. No hay cabida para chismorreos, ni para dejar que los comensales sientan sus presencias como intrusivas o molestas. La recepcionista de la entrada era amable y sonriente, los anfitriones te guiaban sin dilación a la mesa que querías y los meseros sabían cuándo alguien estaba listo para ordenar o prefería que se le dejara solo. Todo fluía como una máquina bien engrasada y silenciosa y es por eso que los caballeros de "la mesa disponible"2 jamás se enteraron que tenían encima los ojos de toda la nómina cuando venían a almorzar: los empleados hacían lo posible por enterarse de lo que estos dos hacían y, al mismo tiempo, de disimular y no entrometerse. En cuanto a las razones por las que cada miembro del equipo sentía curiosidad por ellos, eran tan variadas que enlistar cada una tomaría demasiado tiempo, pero en general podían condensarse en tres:

Parecían detenidos en el tiempo. El pelirrojo a veces tenía un corte diferente de cabello, pero se las arreglaba para lucir exactamente igual. Su compañero ni siquiera se esforzaba en disimular y tenía siempre el mismo abrigo anticuado, la misma corbata de moño en tartan. Además estaban los lentes oscuros del pelirrojo, ¿quién los usaría en sitio cerrado? Ninguno de los dos parecía envejecer, eran traga años.

Eran tan opuestos como el día y la noche. Seguramente eran de clase alta como el resto de la clientela regular del Ritz, pero el señor Crowley definitivamente se vería más en su elemento si estuviera en cualquier otro sitio. Tal vez el Stringfellows, o el Heaven3.

Y aún así, uno no podía dejar de notar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El Ritz había sido testigo a través de los años de cientos de historias de amor que comenzaban en sus mesas. Frecuentemente estas historias también terminaban ahí, pero la de ellos parecía estar bien cimentada. Era como si emanaran amor con tan solo estar juntos, como si su historia fuera tan vieja como Londres y perdurara más allá. No se podía explicar de mejor forma.

  
Consideraban afortunado a aquel que estuviera disponible para atenderles, aunque solo consiguiera captar fragmentos de conversación. Se especulaba que ambos formaban parte de organizaciones rivales, ¿tal vez el pelirrojo era de la mafia y el otro, un policía encubierto? el primero tenía toda la apariencia, con ese look oscuro y los lentes de sol que jamás se quitaba. El otro, en cambio, tenía una voz suave y actitud afable, pero todos ya sabían que era una fachada: William, el mesero que llevaba más tiempo trabajando ahí, lo había escuchado dirigirse a su amigo con dureza en una ocasión. Fue tan severo que incluso a Will se le derramó un poco de vino al suelo después de escanciarlo4. 

A lo largo de una década les vieron venir varias veces. No eran muy frecuentes pero cada vez que los empleados del Ritz comenzaban a olvidarse de ellos, regresaban. Solían hablar acerca de un niño y de sus progresos, un ahijado que tenían en común. Entonces todo mundo creyó que eran esposos hasta ese día en que llegaron por la tarde, radiantes como si acabara de suceder algo trascendente para ambos. El del abrigo miraba con mayor intensidad al pelirrojo, como si durante todo este tiempo hubiera estado tratando de acallar el amor que sentía hacia él y ahora ya no hubiera motivo para hacerlo. Naturalmente que había una mesa libre y tomaron asiento. A varios meseros casi se les caen sus órdenes de la mano cuando vieron que el pelirrojo le ayudaba a su compañero con la silla, caballerosamente como no lo hizo antes. Miraron con envidia a aquel que por estar libre pudo ir a tomarles la orden y estuvieron al pendiente, por si esta vez por fin los veían besarse. Pero no sucedió nada más que un brindis, casi susurrado y después de dos horas se marcharon juntos. 

De noche, cuando fue hora de cerrar, hablaron sobre ellos. Todos tenían que quedarse un rato para limpiar y disponer todo para el día siguiente. Mientras hablaban de la visita de hoy, el sumiller comentó todos los pormenores de lo que presenció; les vió brindar "por el mundo" y se desató una ligera discusión.

\- En mi opinión ese "por el mundo" no parece muy romántico que digamos, yo habría brindado "por nuestro amor" o "por tí". -Concluyó el sumiller.

\- Bueno, el compañero del señor Crowley parece extremadamente chapado a la antigua y por más traga años que sean, no dejan de rondar la cuarentena. ¿Tal vez no les guste dar demostraciones claras en público? -Este era el mesero más joven que, aunque apenas llevaba unos meses, ya estaba al tanto del asunto.

Eso tenía más sentido. Interrumpieron la conversación cuando el gerente vino a supervisar la limpieza en el salón y la retomaron cuando regresó a las cocinas. La recepcionista les hizo una seña para que continuaran y ella se mantuvo atenta al tema, aunque estaba confirmando las reservaciones del día siguiente. 

\- Entonces, ¿qué, son discretos? -Preguntó William mientras terminaba de retirar los manteles del día.

\- No pueden ser discretos con algo que no existe. No se toman de la mano, no se besan. Creo que solo son dos buenos amigos que ocasionalmente vienen a comer juntos y estamos haciendo conjeturas alocadas. Por mi trabajo sé leer a las personas y creanme, no hay chispa entre esos dos. -El sumiller terminó de limpiar su zona de trabajo y se sentó un momento. Le hizo señas a su asistente para que se acercara.

\- No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es que me parece que lo suyo no es como lo de otras parejas. Creo que el que lleva la batuta es el señor Crowley y cuando están a solas le da más detalles a su compañero. A lo mejor cuando llegan a casa, le tiene toda la sala repleta de rosas. -Dijo una de los corredores de sala, a la que regularmente le tocaba atender la zona donde estaba la mesa favorita de esos dos. 

\- No creo que sea esa clase de hombres: ¿han visto que él casi no come? Es muy escueto con sus órdenes y los clientes así rara vez tienen esa clase de detalles con sus parejas.

\- Sí pero ¿has notado la manera en que mira a su compañero? Lo adora completamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que lo mira? Siempre tiene esos malditos anteojos. 

\- ¡No hace falta verle los ojos! No dura ni un minuto derecho en su asiento porque termina acostado y torcido hacia su compañero. - Comentó William.

\- Además siempre parece orbitar alrededor de él cuando se van.

\- Yo creo que apenas están en la etapa de decidir si pasan de amigos a amantes. -Dijo tímidamente el asistente del sumiller.

\- ¿Durante tantos años? Ya van a ser siete u ocho desde que los vemos venir.

\- El otro hombre parece más chapado a la antigua que el señor Crowley, y es él el cortejado. Yo creo que lo frena para que vaya a su ritmo.

\- Sí, pero...

Por varios minutos se olvidaron del trabajo pendiente y siguieron discutiendo. El sumiller y la corredora eran los que más alzaron la voz para defender sus posturas y los demás terminaron por tomar un bando. Cada uno esgrimía sus argumentos basandose en algo que vieron en algún momento: una mirada, una sonrisa, la forma en que el pelirrojo siempre parecía anticiparse a los deseos del otro y cómo este aceptaba casi todo lo que el primero le ofrecía. Tan acalorados estaban en ello que no notaron que el gerente estaba parado junto a la recepcionista hasta que esta carraspeó fuerte y claro para llamarles la atención. Una veintena de cabezas se giraron hacia ella y, al ver que señalaba al hombre, callaron.

\- Si están hablando de los caballeros que no envejecen, les diré que hoy los ví besarse después de que Ernie les sirviera el vino. 

El silencio no duró mucho y todos trataron de llamar su atención para que les diera detalles. Ernie demandaba saber cuándo sucedió eso y por qué nadie lo vió, pero el gerente los calló mostrandoles severamente la palma de su mano.

\- Pues claro que nadie los vió, ¡esto es el Ritz, no un teatro para ustedes! Nuestros clientes pueden disfrutar de un poco de intimidad aquí, ahora terminen de retirar los manteles, se está haciendo tarde.

Hubo revuelo mientras hacían el resto de los arreglos y muchos de ellos miraban con insistencia al gerente, quien solo negaba con la cabeza como diciendo "No, no voy a dar más detalles, solo terminen lo que están haciendo para que podamos irnos"  
  
Nadie logró sacarle nada en limpio pero más tarde, cuando todos estuvieron en sus respectivas casas, se alegraron por los caballeros de la mesa disponible: al parecer sí eran pareja.   
  


(1) Juego de palabras intraducible: Ritz, Ritzy. [Más información aqui](https://www.straightdope.com/21342701/does-ritzy-have-anything-to-do-with-ritz-carlton-hotels) Back

(2)  La llamaban así porque no importaba quién la hubiera reservado con meses de antelación, cuando estos caballeros hacían acto de presencia siempre estaba libre.Back

(3) Ambos reconocidos y caros clubes nocturnos en Londres. El Heaven es para homosexuales.Back

(4) Curiosamente cuando quiso limpiarlo, ya no había nada en el piso. En general, rara vez tenían que poner algo en orden en esa mesa. Al parecer eran muy pulcros al comer. Back

**Author's Note:**

> Para escribir este fanfic investigué un poco en internet sobre los diferentes puestos de salón en restaurantes de prestigio, pero pude haberme equivocado en algo.
> 
> Acepto críticas y sugerencias, gracias por leer :)


End file.
